


Valentine’s Day Present

by Micchi23



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ;), F/M, NSFW, Valentine’s Day smut, starts off fluff, then nsfw, this is my first one shot so please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micchi23/pseuds/Micchi23
Summary: You and Rin have been dating for a few years and you’ve both graduated. It’s Valentine’s Day so get ready for your present ;)





	Valentine’s Day Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot (wooo!) and I’ve never ever done anything like this before so I hope it’s okay. Enjoy the sin hehehe

It’s Valentine’s Day and you and Rin have been going out for a few years and the both of you just recently graduated from True Cross while he also became an exorcist. You became closer as a couple after he timidly decided to tell you about his demonic heritage. He was worried that you’d be scared of him now because your family was affected by the Blue Night. When you told him that it wasn’t his fault and that its all in the past, he then allowed himself to grow much closer to you. You both decided to just stay home and watch My Bloody Valentine (the Valentine’s Day horror movie that you both just love) with some popcorn and blankets. In the middle of the movie he tells you that he forgot to do something for his brother.

“What is it?” You ask  
“Oh, um, I just forgot to do something before Yukio gets home from a mission. I’ll be right back.” As he says this you notice a slight tinge of red on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

You know that he’s hiding something because after going out for a few years, you began to be able to tell that he’s a horrible liar and his cheeks and the tips of his years begin to turn a slight red whenever he tries to hide something from you. He’s out of the room before you can ask him anything further. You keep watching the movie and soon forget about the fact that he’s hiding anything from you. After the movie, you then realize exactly how long he’s been gone and you start getting worried that something might’ve happened. You go up to the room in the apartment that you both share that’s been provided by the True Cross after he became an exorcist and knock on the door and call out his name. When there’s no answer, you start to panic a little and burst through the door. When you open the door, you find that there’s no light on except for the light from candles, there are rose petals on the floor leading up to the bed with a heart made of little chocolates in the middle of the bed. Then your eyes focus on him, in a chair in the middle of the room holding a bouquet of roses.

“I was worried that something might’ve happened because you were gone so long but now I see why you took so long.” You say  
He stutters a bit and then says, “It’s not too much is it? I mean you like it right?”  
“Oh of course! It’s lovely Rin thank you so much!” You exclaim  
His face and ears then get more visibly red as you say this and you can see how red his face is even in the candle light. “I’m glad you like it. I really love you and I want to show you how much I love you for as long as we’re together.”  
At this, your face gets even redder than his. “I love you too Rin. So, so much and I’m happy every day that I’m with you.”

You go to embrace him and kiss him. You are so, so happy that you ever met him, more happy than you’ve ever been in your entire life. “How could anyone not love this dork?” You think, smiling to yourself. He kisses you back, more passionately this time, like he can’t get enough of you. Your sweet smell fills his nose and he starts to curl his fingers in your hair while your hands start to twirl and tug at his shirt. You feel like you haven’t been around him for weeks and you just can’t get enough of him now. Your fingers travel down his shirt and wrap around his pants belt loop. He gets the message and, still kissing you, he unbuckles his belt. Your lips part but only for a moment while he takes off his shirt and takes off his pants with the inhuman speed that he gets from his demonic heritage meanwhile your trying to take off your clothes as fast possible. His lips are back on yours within seconds and this time, the kisses are more heated than before which you didn’t think possible and while he’s kissing you he just rips your clothes, panties and bra included, completely off your body. He then walks you towards the bed while your hand sweeps the chocolates onto the floor and by the time you get to the bed, you both can tell that you’re already extremely wet.

He lays you down on the bed while twirling his fingers through your hair. While his fingers are in your hair, you gently tug on his tail and it works him up even more. Like when some guys like their hair being tugged on, he likes his tail and tail fur being tugged on. Before he fucks you, he starts playing with your clit with the fur of his tail to make you shudder while his hands are in your hair and down your back and, while his tongue circles around your nipples, he thrusts into you. Hard. While he's thrusting into you, he wraps his tail around you to bind you to the bed. While his tail is wrapped around you, you gently rub your hands up his tail which makes him shudder inside of you and then he uses his tail to wrap your hands and bind them above you. Then he starts thrusting into you even harder and faster which you didn't think was possible meanwhile his hands travel down your back add he uses his tongue to circle and suck on your nipples. He then decides to nip at you and mark you all over your body. It starts off as gentle nipping all over your body then he begins to bite down a little harder, drawing blood which he laps up with his tongue. While he's still thrusting into you, he uses his fingers to play and massage your clit. You each reach your climax at the same time and while your both gasping for breath, you think he's done but his expression turns animalistic and you know how that he's going for round 2. What you didn't realize was that his demonic blood can make him go on and on. The night is spent with him thrusting into you, harder with each climax and your pleasure can be heard throughout the night.


End file.
